Many methods exist for determining the location of a wireless communication device. One of those methods is performed predominantly by a wireless communication network. In particular, the wireless network may receive information from the wireless device that indicates with which wireless base station the wireless device is exchanging communications. The wireless network can then infer that the wireless device is located somewhere within the wireless coverage area of that base station.
The location determined using the information described above only provides the wireless network with a level of accuracy down to the nearest base station. Thus, it may be desirable for the wireless network to determine a more accurate location of the wireless device. Other methods exist in the wireless device, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, that are able to provide the wireless network with more accurate location information. However, these other methods typically must provide their determined location information to the wireless network in communications beyond the communications already exchanged with the wireless network when placing a call.